


Начало конца

by AshD



Series: Свержение современного Кроноса [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, аллегория, всё ещё не следует матчасти, не совсем очевидная пародия, нецензурная лексика
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Больные начали шептаться. Неужели это конец?





	Начало конца

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me, blah blah blah

Спускаясь в подвал, Титан ловит на себе волчьи взгляды других пациентов. Где-то в глубине души каждый из них мечтает о свободе, а значит и о том, чтобы Красный уничтожил своего врага, а группа здоровых вытащила их всех из этого ада.  
Чего они не понимают, так это то, что, если бы они того хотели, здоровые уже давно бы выпустили их всех. Но они, очевидно, преследуют какие-то иные цели.  
Публичное унижение (а может быть, даже и убийство) Титана положит начало новой эре тоталитаризма, ещё более отвратительной, чем прежняя.  
Думая о том, что может сделать Красный с ним самим, Титан невольно вспоминает Ангела, и ему начинает казаться, что ничего отвратительней того, что сделал он, в этой больнице больше не случится.  
Ангел. Интересно — как это воспринимает он? Ждёт повода, чтобы позлорадствовать? Или он настолько унижен, что ему уже всё равно?  
Титан взглядом ищет его в толпе, и не находит. И это неудивительно, конечно, ведь он обычно не покидает кухню.  
Но он был в актовом зале два часа назад, Титан его лично видел. Он смотрел в его глаза, и впервые за долгое время увидел в них огонь.  
Неужели и вправду радуется, паршивец?  
Если так, то он радуется зря. Титан ведь может и сам уничтожить Красного.  
Только хочет ли он этого?  
Всё, что волнует его сейчас — живой блеск в глазах мальчика. Он так любил его когда-то, а теперь, судя по всему, спал и видел, как его равняют с землёй. Титан знал, что это вполне логично, после всего того, что произошло, но ему всё равно стало обидно от одной только мысли о том, что этот мелкий гадёныш мог перестать любить его.  
Потому что Титан — неизлечимый эгоист.  
Да где же он?  
Но Ангел исчез — должно быть, снова ушёл на кухню. Это странно.  
Неужели ему не хотелось хоть одним глазком взглянуть на то, как за него мстят?  
Титан продолжает спускаться по лестнице, слыша за своей спиной тихие голоса.  
— Он обречён.  
— Звёзды гарантируют это.  
— А я видел сон. Ему точно конец.  
— Он слишком умён, чтобы дать себя обдурить такому, как Красный.  
— Ребята, не несите бред.  
— Надеюсь, он уже приготовил себе уютный уголок на кухне.  
— Да вы все ебанулись в край.  
Титан устало вздыхает. Его окружают одни тупые ебланы, и говорить с ними нет смысла — они всё равно переиначат каждое произнесённое им слово, так, что от изначальной фразы не останется и следа. Он бы давно послал их, но ему слишком льстит их внимание. Тщеславие всегда было его пороком.  
Правда иногда ему становится по-настоящему тошно от самого себя за то, что его возвели на пьедестал подобного рода ничтожества.  
— Обречён.  
— Партия проиграна.  
— Что ж, это будет справедливо.  
Справедливо? Да, безусловно. Психи хотят, чтобы их лидер разделил судьбу всеобщего козла отпущения, раненного им же. Что ж, их желание непременно сбудется.  
Но сбудется ли оно именно сейчас — или как-нибудь в другой раз?  
Титан вспоминает, как он нежно провёл рукой между лопаток мальчишки, перед тем, как отрезать ему крылья.  
Уж лучше бы сейчас.  
— Обречён.  
— Обречён.  
— Обречён.  
Так говорят многие люди, которые раньше вроде бы верили в него. А те, которые всё ещё верят, несут какую-то несусветную хрень, от которой Титан краснеет. Уж лучше бы они молчали, ей-богу.  
Он издаёт ещё один вздох и преодолевает последнюю ступеньку.  
Там, в самом конце тёмного коридора, его ждёт самая трудная в его жизни шахматная партия. И если он её проиграет, то проебётся по всем фронтам.  
А следом за ним идут уже не современные люди, а древние римляне, готовые понаблюдать за боем гладиатора, пообсуждать его качества, но совершенно неготовые к тому, чтобы подумать о том, что творится у него в душе.  
— Обречён, — произносит Титан и усмехается.


End file.
